Blackened Snow
by AlphaS05
Summary: Story takes place few years in the future where Ushio is attending the same high school as her father and mother. She is a respected class representative and finds herself busy trying to change one of her classmates to come to school. OC character implied. Ushio x OC. Second story, please review.
1. Beginning

**Blackened Snow**  
**Chapter 01 Beginnings**

Have you ever seen life through black and white? If you haven't then it's better to consider yourself lucky…

Because even now, after 16 years of being alive, I still see the world through black and white.

Nothing has changed and it'll remain the same

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sceneries changed as an adolescent male student progressed through the empty street that was connected to the school considered the best within the small nameless city. The sun was at its highest point, showing that it was already noon and the school had already started a few hours ago. As the male continued to walk, his short light grey hair rustled gently to the wind that blew at his back. Stopping at the base of the hill that connected to the school, he looked up the hill to see that the sakura trees were in full bloom. Once again, the wind blew and caused the sakura petals to fall and gently drifted through the air as it adorned the scenery with its existence. Though the adolescent seemed unimpressed by his surrounding scenery and dully looked up the hill as his yellow school jacket fluttered at the hem as he started to proceed up the hill towards his school.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A world of black and white… Where everything is nothing more than an old picture readied to be burned…

There's nothing that I've grown to like and there's nothing to look forward to either…

A world that is nothing, but black and white…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Are you lonely?**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**If you are, then can I be your friend?**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why is it… that this voice sounds so familiar?


	2. Usual Day

**Chapter 02**

Walking up the hill adorned with sakura trees, I paid little heed to it as my destination finally came into view. The high school I was attending for one year. Still in that time, I didn't take the effort to remember my school name or try to be on time for homeroom to start. As a matter of fact, it was already lunch time since the sun had already reached its highest point for today.

Rolling my head around, I continued with it until I heard a crack from my neck and groaned. The kink in my neck was gone now and I began to walk towards the school entrance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A dead tree was all that existed in this black and white world…  
Where was this place? How did I get here? Why am I here?  
Those were the only thoughts that ran in my mind…**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Enjoying the quiet and relaxing classroom atmosphere, I sat at my desk with my boxed lunch in front of me. Sitting in the desk before me was my friend, Sunohara Yuuto with his usual cafeteria bread and carton of fruit milk.

"Seems like we're getting pretty busy around this time of year," Sunohara spoke as he took a bite of his bread and chewed slowly as if he was savoring something, "Though you're going to be busier as well. Isn't that right Okazaki?"

Picking up a piece of meat in my lunch, I looked toward his general direction as he said my name. Before I could answer, a boy in our class started laughing as other students were dropping money on his desk.

"What are they doing over there Sunohara-kun?" I asked as Yuuto was taking a drink from his carton and looked at the person I was pointing towards, "Do those students owe him money?"

Watching carefully, I could see that there was looks of disappoint on the other students faces as I saw the other boy start putting away the money in his pocket.

"Well, don't sound surprised, but they're betting," Yuuto answered as he set his drink down and pointed his finger to the window we were near at, "Before you say anything, take a look outside and you'll see the reason."

Doing as Yuuto said, I gazed outside to see the reason for my classmates betting against each other. It was the one trouble student that was in class 2-C and my fellow classmate, Allen Ventuel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Walking past students, I could feel their stare as I tried to disregard them without any avail. Hearing whispers as I passed on by, my feet stopped moving as I turned around to the student that was talking behind my back and glared at him.

I heard a whimper from the student as if he was just whipped and other students shut themselves up as well. Continuing my glare to the student that talked behind my back, I could see him shivering as I scoffed and resumed walking towards my class.

Walking in silence, I turned at the corner and followed down the corridor as the classroom signs change to 2-C. As I drew closer to the classroom, I heard loud noises coming out of the class.

"I'm telling you not to bet in school! It's unethical and it's going to teach bad habits to you!" a female voice shouted as a dry laugh was heard after the girls statement.

"It doesn't matter anyways. What's so bad about making some extra cash at school? I've made a good haul thanks to him," a male voice spoke as I heard his bragging about making a few bucks.

"It matters! As class representative, I don't want my fellow classmates to bet in school," the female voice answered as she sounded angry.

Opening the door to the class, I looked into the room to see the cause of the ruckus. The male student that sat in the front of the class looked towards the door and lost all the color in his face as he saw me. The female student had her head turned toward me and looked simply outraged to see me late to school.

"There you are Ventuel-kun! You're not only late for school and class, but your tardiness is becoming a gambling game for our classmates!" the female shouted as I was slightly annoyed at her for shouting at me.

The girl shouting at me was the class representative of 2-C, I think her name was Oka-something Ushio. Hell, I don't know and I don't really care.

"It's not my issue if he's making extra money. What he does is up to him," I responded in an annoyed tone as I walked past the class rep and headed to my desk.

All was fine until somebody grabbed my sleeve. Turning my gaze toward the area, I saw someone's hand keeping a tight grip on my school blazer's sleeve. As my eyes traveled down the hand, to the arm, then to the person's face, I made a _tch_ noise as Sunohara Yuuto was staring at me with angry eyes.

"Oi, are you stupid? Okazaki is speaking to you out of concern and you're treating her like that?" he asked his usual angry voice towards me as I swung my arm forward and had my sleeve released from his grip.

Forging to my desk, I was stopped once more and forcibly turned around as I stared at the face of Sunohara. Now this was starting to piss me off.

"I'm talking to you asshole!" he shouted in my face as I glared at him and by the looks on his face, I could tell that he didn't like the fact that I was glaring at him, "What the hell do you think your glaring at?!"

Not responding, I looked to the side with a smirk on my face. This black haired idiot here was starting to piss me off and I think he knew that I shouldn't be taken lightly. I clenched my hand into a fist and readied myself to deck him in the face, but was interrupted by the ringing noise of the bell, indicating that lunch break was over.

Stepping in between us, the class representative pushed as hard as she could in order to separate Sunohara from me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Splitting up Sunohara and Ventuel from each other, I was glaring angrily at Sunohara for trying to start a fight in the classroom.

"Sunohara-kun, don't go starting fights in the classroom! It'll cause trouble for others!" I shouted at Sunohara as he turned his angry glare out the window and I turned to Ventuel, "You as well Ventuel-kun! Don't go causing trouble and you should try to get to school on time instead of being late all the time!"

Ventuel looked at me with uninterested eyes before smirking at me and walked towards his desk. Dumbfounded, I watched Ventuel toss his bag onto the floor under his chair and sat down in an uncouth manner.

Keeping things to myself, I went over to my desk and grabbed the worksheets that Ventuel didn't get for not coming to class lectures. Hastily walking over to him, I slammed the papers down on his desk as I glared at him before turning around and heading back to my desk as the teacher arrived for the next lesson.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A noise… No… It was someone's voice…  
Why does it… sound so familiar?**


	3. Changing Steps

**Chapter 03**

**Okazaki's P.o.V.**

The school bell rang and I started packing up my books that I needed for later today. Getting up from my seat when I closed my bag, I walked out of the classroom as Sunohara-kun stood outside the door waiting for me beside the window.

"Ready to head home Okazaki?" he asked with a wave of his hand and a smile on his face. Earlier today, he was acting violent in my class today, but that was only because _someone _in my class was being completely rude.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," I answered with a smile on my face, trying to get the thought about what happened earlier today out of my head. Walking up to Sunohara-kun, I looked at him as he turned his gaze to me and started walking down the hall. Of course I was right beside him and already talking about what we should do before going home.

"Want to visit the mall for a bit before heading to the bakery?" I asked as Sunohara-kun looked like the end of the world was going to happen as he continued to walk beside me, "I'm sure you don't have to buy Sanae-san's bread."

A huff escaped his lips as he stopped walking and I stopped as well. I turned my head and saw the look on his face shift from the fear of buying Sanae-san's bread to absolute anger. His eyes were glaring straight ahead and when I faced forward, I could see why Sunohara-kun was glaring now.

Allen Ventuel, one of my classmates and a rude one at that. How could he act like he did nothing wrong when he came to school late and not only that, he seemed like I was someone that wasn't even worth his time when I tried to just give him some friendly advice. It amazes me how a guy like that can even attend this school!

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," I told myself before speed walking over to where Ventuel was standing before stopping to see that he was carrying something in his arms. I don't know why I stopped moving just because of that, but for some reason I felt like something bad would happen if I bothered him now.

"Al-chan, can you bring those over here?" a female voice spoke out from a classroom as Ventuel made his way towards the classroom and I noticed that he was carrying boxes in his arm. When he entered the room, whoever was in the room responded, "Thank you Al-chan."

"Please stop calling me that, Jojima-senpai… Besides, shouldn't you be getting ready for your college entrance exams?" Ventuel responded as I heard a loud boo from the room and I started edging closer to the door to see what was going on, "I'll be taking my leave now senpai-tachi."

Quickly moving away from the door, I saw the grey haired male walk out of the door and go down the hall without a single glance over his shoulder. Going at a fast pace, Ventuel was already out of sight before I felt someone's hand on my shoulder causing me to panic a bit.

"Okazaki, let's head out of here…" Sunohara-kun spoke as I turned my gaze to him and nodded, "Besides, didn't you want to visit the bakery before you went back home?"

Being reminded of that, I remembered that my mom said something about having dinner with my grandparents. In a panic, I apologetically looked at him and clapped my hands together.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to the bakery as fast as I can! I hope you don't mind that," I stated before seeing on his face the expression he would always have whenever I forgot something, "So that's a yes?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll figure something else to do and besides, you can treat me to something later," he responded to me and patted my head since I was more than a head shorter than he was, "So you better get going or you'll be late."

Smiling as bright as I could, I gave Sunohara-kun a quick hug before heading down the hallway. My mind raced since it's been a good month since my family last visited my grandparents and it was fun seeing Aki playing ball with my dad.

Descending down the stairs, I headed over to the shoe lockers at the front of the school before I caught up to Ventuel. Stopping in my tracks, I looked at his back as he continued talking to our homeroom teacher, Takahiro-sensei about something before I heard some of their conversation.

"I know that you're a good student, but please try to come to school on time," our teacher spoke as he placed his hand on Ventuel's shoulder, "Your grades will suffer greatly and you won't be able to make up all class assignments by staying late after school."

Keeping a good distance from Takahiro-sensei's and Ventuel's conversation, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that Ventuel was a so called 'good student'.

"What?!"

**Ventuel's P.o.V.**

"I know that you're a good student, but please try to come to school on time."

Once again, I had to hear the same spiel for the umpteenth time this school year. Keeping my mouth shut I felt my teacher place his hand on my shoulder as I saw that look on his face that would try to lead me into coming to school on time, which never worked once this entire time I've been attending school.

"Your grades will suffer greatly and you won't be able to make up all class assignments by staying late after school."

I've been doing it the entire time haven't I? So don't give me the benefit of doubt process, you know that it hadn't work before so it shouldn't work now…

"What?!" a voice exclaim and caught my attention from my homeroom teacher to whoever had heard. Turning my head, I looked at the person who that had heard what Takahiro-sensei told me.

"Ah, Okazaki I see that you haven't gone home yet."

Hearing the name of my class representative, my eye twitched as I started to walk away from Takahiro-sensei. I did not need another person knowing that I took school seriously and it was too troublesome to have that person being the class representative. As I took my fourth step a hand had gotten hold of my shoulder before pulling me back and forced me to stay where I was.

"Ventuel, why don't you go with Okazaki and drop her off home?" Takahiro-sensei told me as I opened my mouth to protest before he interrupted, "Now that's settled, I'll have to go and grade the make-up work you've done."

Seeing our teacher walk back into the teacher's room, I closed my eyes before my forefinger and thumb found their way to my temples as I rubbed it and tried to get rid of this new existing headache. For the time being, I didn't pay any attention to my class representative until she spoke first.

"I'll be taking my leave now. I don't want to associate with you at the moment," Okazaki told me as I looked at her for a brief moment before scowling and walking ahead of her as I already had enough to ponder about when I returned back home.

A short walk was all it took to reach the shoe lockers and switching my shoes. Exiting the school building, I flicked my hand to the side as I made way down the main path out of school and heard the busy routine from the school's soccer club. Shaking my head for a bit, I recalled what my grandmother told me to get for her after school so I needed to do that as soon as possible before heading home.

Heading down the hill, I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings and that was when I should have paid attention since I was followed to the one place I did not want people to know I visited… Furukawa Bakery…

**Okazaki's P.o.V.**

Sighing, I left the school grounds with a heavy thought on my mind as Takahiro-sensei's had tried to make me and Ventuel-kun head home together. It just grinded my nerves since I heard that Ventuel would stay after school in order to make up his missed school work. I just don't see how someone like him can actually be praised by a teacher when he only does what he wanted!

"It gets on my nerves!" I shouted as I placed my hands on the side of my head and started scratching in annoyance, "How is he a good student when he's always late for school and acts like a complete ass!"

It was rare of me to do something like this, but I just can't stand someone like that acting like he's so great when there's nothing really great about him. As I calmed down, I noticed that I was nearly at the bakery, so I let all the bad thoughts out of my mind until I saw him again…

Allen Ventuel was walking the same way I needed to head in order to have dinner with my grandparents. I didn't need him to know where I was going, but it really got to me when I saw him walk inside the bakery now.

"What the… why would he be here of all places!" I whispered loudly to myself before rushing over to the bakery and peeked through the window to see the grey head walking among the bread and silently chose his selection. Mainly the bread Aki baked, but I saw him pick up a few of Sanae-san's bread and I busted in through the door.

"Don't take any of those!" I shouted to see Ventuel-kun turn his head and saw a surprised look on his face which was a shock to me since I never would have expected to see something like that on his face. Though realizing that I basically smashed open the door and rushed on in I noticed that Sanae-san was standing behind the cash register before seeing her eyes started to tear up.

"My bread is… my bread is… are things that shouldn't take taken!" she started and nearly ran out the door before I saw Ventuel-kun take a bite out of the bread that Sanae-san made.

"There's nothing wrong with them!" he shouted immediately as she tried to make a run for it. Once again, I was surprised and saw Ventuel-kun take another bite before loading a few more of the bread onto the tray, "You can continue on making them… I find them delicious…"

I looked at him in disbelief as Sanae-san was standing where she was at and turned around with a beaming look on her face.

"Is that so? I'm so glad that you like them," she said as Ventuel-kun gave a curt nod and finished the bread before heading to the register. Looking at the register, I headed behind the counter and started to help Sanae-san around by bagging the bread into individual bags.

There was a dreadful silence as I silently bagged Ventuel-kun's bread and when I looked up for a moment, I noticed that he was looking at me. I didn't know what the look in his eyes meant, but I felt like I understood what he wanted after he was done.

"That comes to 1550 yen please."

Ventuel-kun brought out his wallet and pulled out two 1000 yen bills before handing them to Sanae-san. After a few clicks, Sanae-san put the money in the register and was about to give Ventuel-kun's chance, he brought out his hand like a stop motion.

"Keep the change…" he stated before looking at me and I flinched when I saw his smile, which gave me an eerie feeling, "**Okazaki-dono**… I'd like to have a few words with you outside…"

Before I was able to respond, Ventuel-kun had already gone outside before Sanae-san said anything about the change. I gulped as I turned my head to Sanae-san and followed out the door after Ventuel-kun. Outside was nice with the setting sun and my gaze went around as I tried to locate him nearby to no avail… until I found him.

A lone teen figure sitting down at the post near the park; his hair took the orangish color of the setting sun and it was the first time that I've seen him look so sophisticated look on his face as I drew closer to him. Upon ears reach, I tried to say something to him, but for some reason my voice refused to sound. It was as if there was something stopping me from talking to Ventuel-kun… as if something from a different world was telling me not to bother him…

A few silent moments passed as I continued to gaze at him before he noticed me staring at him. I looked away as fast as I could and felt something in my chest for a few seconds as my heart pounded. I didn't like the feeling I was getting and as I took some deep breathes, I turned around to face Ventuel-kun to see that he was now standing in front of me.

"Hya!" I shrieked before falling backwards, but instead of falling on my behind, I was caught by the arm and balanced out again by Ventuel-kun. It was really shocking at first, being caught and balanced correctly by someone else, but something about it felt so… familiar…

"Okazaki…" he stated as I looked at him before realizing that I had my hands gripping on his arm. Panicking, I released them as fast as I could before standing a good two steps away from Ventuel-kun. Now I looked away as my mind raced, trying to figure out what was going on with myself now since I started feeling nervous and all. It shouldn't be happening with someone like him. I had always visualized myself falling in love with someone that's great with people and has a lot of-

"Okazaki, I said that I need a favor from you."

Hearing Ventuel-kun's voice, I finally turned my attention to him as he looked a bit irritated now since of my little daydreaming thoughts.

"I'm only going to say this once… I want you to keep this a secret from everyone else and if you do… I'll do whatever you want me to do…" he stated very quietly as if he was spitting out acid from his tongue though when I heard what he said, there was already some thoughts that were running in my mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I swear to god... it feels like it's been forever since I've last updated this series...  
Yeah, it has been a long time since I've done so, but I'm going to be god damn honest with** **y'all.  
It is hard to come up with some ideas, but I'm gonna be trying even harder now to keep y'all up to date with my story**

**So as the author of Blackened Snow, I shall deem it on slow-mo semi-haitus. Til then, I'll catch y'all another date! Ciao!**


End file.
